Love Is All Around
by starswoon
Summary: All she wanted was to have a normal life – as normal as it can get in Hogwarts. Playing a few pranks here and there with her best friend, maybe even winning the Quidditch Cup while she's there; you know, the usual stuff a witch would want. What a normal witch wouldn't want is to embarrass herself continuously in front of her crush but that's life; we can't have it all.


**So let me just explain how I'm going to write this fic real quick**

 **Fewer chapters but they're going to be long – first chapter has 5.6K words and I'll also try to make the other chapters long so because of that updates are going to be slow. If the chapters are super duper long then I'll probably separate them into part 1 and part 2 tho I don't think they're gonna be that long**

 **Every chapter is one year which means chapter one is their first year and chapter two is going to be their second year, u catch the drift? Also, they're pretty young in the first two chapters – eleven or twelve years old. I know their ages are different from each other but for the sake of this fic lets just pretend they're all in the same year, kay? Lol**

 **So thank you for reading my crappy fic and leave a review/fav if you want more pals and gals.**

* * *

 _September 1_ _st_ \- _First Year_

It was that time of the year again. King Cross Station was loaded with people; full of laughter and chatter as muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods; all kind of witches and wizards got ready at platform nine and three-quarters to board The Hogwarts Express. The Train shone in all its glory, ready to take the first-years to their new life, their new home.

Families were doting over their children; some smoothing down the clothes and fixing their hair as to make a good first impression to their friends while others talk their kid's ears off about following the rules and not causing any trouble; those poor souls. Yuna called this stage three. Stage one consisted of an uncomfortable silence as the realization finally fits in: the fact that your child will be away from you for one year. The next stage was the kiss and cry zone; where your ever loving parents hug the ever-living shit out of you, near to the point of suffocating or kiss every inch of your face till you had lipstick marks all over your forehead and cheeks.

Unfortunately for Yuna (YOO-nah), she was still on stage two.

One kiss after another was planted on her cheeks, and she had given up to get away from her mother's clutches. Her dear father, quite literally, grabbed the collar of his wife's blouse to get her away fro- haha, no. Who was she kidding?

With his arms crossed over his chest, he watched the scene unfold in front of him with a small smirk planted on his face. He enjoyed her suffering; she was sure of it. Not that it was not understandable because if she were him, she would be laughing at herself too.

Her annoyance must have been written all over her face because Saeyoung –nicknamed Seven– had been laughing for quite a while, not even trying to stifle his howls. There he stood, next to her dad, doubled over, holding his stomach as if he had belly cramps. Did that even exist?

Next to the still chuckling tomato head was tomato head number two, named Saeran. The two redheads were twins; two sides of a coin. Though, it was easy to distinguish them from each other since their personalities were totally different. Saeran had a soft look in his mint eyes as he looked at her and her mother, hands clasped together in front of him. While Seven was the more outgoing and jokester of the two, Saeran was the more shy and timid one. Sometimes he could act harsh and his sarcastic comments could cut right through your heart, but deep down he was a real sweetheart.

She put her hands on her mother's shoulder and was finally – _finally!_ – able to push her mother away from her face. The pout on Yuna's lips faded away when she saw the tear-streaked face of her mother. She relaxed in her hold, smiling brightly, trying to convince her without words that she would be fine without her. She must have gotten the message because she sent her daughter a watery smile in return.

"Go and bother the tomato twins, mama. I'm sure they want a bear hug too." She said, slightly pushing her mother to the direction of Seven and Saeran, emphasizing her words.

Without lingering too much, her mother dashed towards them, and to say that she enjoyed the panicked look on Seven's face before it was squashed by a shoulder was an understatement. Payback was a bitch. Compared to Seven, Saeran welcomed the hug wholeheartedly, looking content in her arms.

While the twins where in the kiss and cry zone with her mother, she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Lifting the trunks towards the train door was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her entire life but somehow, she had managed to find her inner Wonder Woman strength. She tucked them in a corner of the compartment, before stepping outside the train to join my family once again.

By the looks of it, her mother had reached stage three; where she fussed and fumbled all around them, trying to shape them into perfection for a good first impression. She successfully dodged her attempts of fixing her hair, hiding behind Seven, pushing him forward towards her mother's clutches. After a while of whirling around us, her long-awaited lecture began, "Now, you three, behave yourselves. Don't cause any trouble there, okay? I expect you to have each other's backs."

"Okay."

"Saeyoung, no pranking, okay? If I get an owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or–"

"Blown up a toilet? I've never blown up a toilet."

"It's _not funny_. Saeran, please make sure these two don't get ahead of themselves."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Write me regularly to let me know that you're oka–"

A whistle sounded.

At this point, Yuna was practically ready to abandon everything in fear of missing the train, but her mother embraced them one last time while her father ruffled their hair in an affectionate manner. When the train began to slowly leave, they rushed at top speed towards the train door, lifted themselves up and waved at her family one last time. Her mother began to cry again as she saw the three draw away; her father gently rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.

"I'll send you loads of owls!" Yuna shouted.

"I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

A wholehearted laugh was heard in reply.

Okay, she might have shed a few tears as she watched her family slowly drift away, but the excitement she felt was overpowering her sadness.

They settled into the compartment, Yuna sitting next to the window to watch the houses and shops flash past, Seven across from her with his brother next to him. She carefully looked outside, observing the city she was leaving behind, knowing she wouldn't see it anytime soon again.

They spent their time talking about the houses they want to be in. Seven was absolutely sure that he will get into Gryffindor and daydreamed out loud about how he will be the best prankster of all Hogwarts – Yuna as his partner-in-crime, of course. Saeran wasn't sure which house he'll get into, and neither was she.

Ravenclaw was out of question, that was for sure.

They kept talking; about all the spells they were going to learn and how Seven couldn't wait to use them for pranks, about the Quidditch matches and which position they want to try out – although they had to wait one more year for that. They talked, all the while munching on the sweets the trio had bought earlier. She thanked Merlin everytime her tongue tasted a sweet flavour of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. Seven wasn't as lucky as her, though. He got liver and grass. Poor Seven. Saeran chose to busy himself with his cards.

After a while, a scratching noise and a quiet but – she had to say that, so adorable – meow was heard and that noise was all it took for Seven to lose it completely. He literally, forcefully, slide the door open and launched himself at the white-furred, blue-eyed cat. It was like he suddenly became a pro ballerina; Yuna didn't even try to stop him as he spun around like the idiot he is, sparkles in his eyes, cat held high in his hands.

She didn't know a cat would be her downfall.

The Kitten had, somehow, managed to free herself and, in hopes to escape the red-haired monster, crawled up to her, Seven hot on her tail. One second she was looking out of the window, gazing at the woods and hills, the other second she was in a wrestling match with Seven, looking incredibly stupid herself. Her once neatly styled hair was probably looking like a nest.

But that wasn't all of it.

Merlin had more coming for her.

While the two were having their WWE Smackdown, the door just had to slide open. The short-haired girl with glasses and her companions had a clear view of Yuna, on the floor with Seven on her back, holding the cat up like it was a cup he just won and everyone had to see it.

And that, ladies and gentleman, was the story how she met her new friends and her future husband aka Jihyun Kim.

* * *

Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station, and to get to Hogwarts, they had to cross a huge lake with a boat. Yoosung, a fellow they met with the brown haired girl, joined them while the others took the boat right next to them. She wanted to be in the same boat as Jihyun, and pouted when they had to go on separate boats. Shame.

Once every student was seated, the boats started to move all at once, gliding across the lake. Apart from a little few ripples here and there, the lake was as smooth as glass. Leaning forward, Yuna could see her own reflection on it. Under the ink-coloured sky, the boats made their way towards a castle with many turrets and towers, which was perched atop a high mountain.

After they crossed the lake, they had to go through a dark tunnel by walking. The only source of light was a lamp – which wasn't much, but it was better than blindly walking around the pitch black tunnel. Yuna clung to Seven's robes desperately the whole way, letting him lead her through the dark.

The underground tunnel had led the students directly to The Entrance Hall. The stone walls were decorated by torches, illuminating the room with light and shadow. Thank Merlin for that.

The first-years all crowded around a Professor, who immediately started explaining the houses, rules and the consequences if they stepped out of line, but the girl zoned them all out. Could you blame her? Next to her was her future husband, and she was really really busy trying to hold back a blush by simply standing next to him.

Jihyun Kim, a Metamorphmagus going by the nickname V. Everything about him screamed unique. He was rather tall for his age, and so was his best friend, Jumin.

If she had the opportunity to go back in time and erase their first meeting on the train, you bet _your ass_ she would.

Entering The Great Hall, Yuna was immediately attacked by pokes from Seven as he pointed at the thousands of floating candles, hovering mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were seated. Each table had a different colour, and on top of the table laid gleaming golden plates and goblets. The Professor led the first-years near the top of the hall, which was where the teachers were seated, and stopped right in front of a dirty, ragged hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

The Shorting was easy; all you had to do was wear the hat. Simple as that. The hat placed you in one of the four houses. Gryffindor: for the daring. Hufflepuff: for the loyal. Ravenclaw: for the wise. And Slytherin: for the cunning.

"Choi, Saeyoung!"

A nervous glance was sent her way before Seven pulled the courage up to step forward. She quietly wished him good luck as he strode towards the hat. It had barely touched his hair when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left, coloured with red and gold exploded with cheers as Saeyoung went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. As he passed Yuna, he patted her on the shoulder to assure her. She smiled gratefully at him in return.

"Choi, Saeran!"

It was clear as day that Saeran was a ball of nerves right now. He took a deep breath and forced himself to move forward. She could see that he was hesitant to place the hat on. It took a few seconds before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

That was a shock to take in. She hadn't thought about Saeran being in Slytherin at all; it seemed impossible. She glanced at Seven as if he had an answer for my question, but he too seemed to be as confused and shocked as her.

Jumin Han became the first Ravenclaw, soon followed by Jaehee Kang; the girl that saw her wrestling on the train floor with Seven. She probably thought she was an idiot because, let's be honest, if Yuna saw someone like that, she would definitely judge them, although silently.

"Kim, Yoosung!"

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, such as Yoosung, it took a little while to decide. The blonde boy looked extremely uncomfortable under everyone's attention, standing stiffly with the hat on his head, the brim covering his violet eyes. It took almost a whole minute before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kim, Jihyun!"

Yuna perked up at the name, searching around the first year students for a mass of turquoise before her eyes settled on her target. As cliche as it sounds, their eyes locked as Jihyun passed by; like they would in some kind of shitty romance movie scenes. You know which ones I talk about; where the love interests pass each other, lock eyes, maybe a bit wind to blow the hair away, an awestruck expression on their face or that perfect smile which steals hearts with one gaze. Yeah, those ones.

 _Anyways._

As V strolled forward, Yuna for real had to hold herself back from hollering good luck after him. As if he needed that. He seemed to know which house he would be in. And just like Seven, the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

…Hufflepuff.

She had to get Hufflepuff.

* * *

That damn hat.

 _That damn hat._

 _That damned, stupid-looking, freaking hat…_

… _placed her into Gryffindor._

Yuna was not someone who asked for much. Ever since she was a child, she always had been satisfied with what she had; be it toys such as barbies or big-ass teddy bears. But once in her life, she had asked for one simple thing. One simple thing.

Of course she wouldn't get what she wanted.

Surprising? Not really.

She had sat on that stupid stool for minutes, discussing and arguing like a _moron_ with a magical hat as if it was a normal person, trying to persuade it into placing her in Hufflepuff but alas, when it shouted Gryffindor, all she wanted to do was to screech like a crazy banshee.

So here she was, on the Gryffindor table early in the morning, grumpily picking on her breakfast with Seven across from her, happily shovelling food down his throat. Occasionally, she would glance at the Hufflepuff table to catch a glimpse of turquoise, white and blonde, and wondered what they could be talking about. Zen had been, surprisingly, sorted into Hufflepuff. They were probably talking about his good looks or fangirls.

"Could you chill?"

Crossing her arms over my chest, she huffed, glaring at Seven who, for some reason, had a cheshire cat grin on his face. He found everything funny, apparently. "No, sorry. I can not _chill_ right now."

"We have most our classes with Hufflepuff, anyway. So stop sulking."

Turns out Merlin wasn't totally against her, after all. She might not be in Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had a lot of classes together, which meant a lot of time with V or, more accurately, more time for her to stare at his heavenly face.

She perked up after that, and her joy must be written all over her face because Seven snickered, pointing a finger at her. "Don't worry. You'll have a lot of time with lover boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

There were hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up, which you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, such as the door that leads to the kitchen, where all the house elves prepare the food, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. At one occasion, Seven had crashed into one of them, so since then, they were extra cautious.

Charms classes were held in the South Tower, and it took the duo a lot of searching and walking around to finally arrive at the class. All the while, Seven had been babbling about how he was going to learn the coolest spells, dragging Yuna behind him around the corridors. His enthusiasm vanished into thin air when he found out that they would just study pronouncing, not the actual spells. Needless to say, he sulked around for the rest of the class.

One of the most boring lessons was History of Magic, which was taught by the ghost of Professor Binns, who failed to realise that he was, in fact, dead. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised anymore. You could say a unicorn will be their Potions Master, and she would probably believe you. As Professor Binns droned on and on about Eric the Evil (or was it Rick the Evil? Emeric the Evil? she doesn't know, nor does she care), half of the students were scribbling down on their parchment like wild while the other half either was half-asleep or literally asleep, such as Seven. She would be lying if she said she didn't consider murder to just get away from this class.

"That was literally torture," Yuna said when they escaped the class and made their way outside.

"I think they plan to murder us by making us listen to him for five years."

"At least you got some sleep," She murmured before a thought popped up in her mind. Yuna asked, "Have you talked to Saeran?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet…?"

"I will. Soon."

"Good. I would kick your ass if you said otherwise."

He looked offended by my words and retorted, "No need. I would kick myself before you got the chance."

She nodded in satisfaction to his words.

Their next lesson was flying, which she looked forward to. While some of the studies were quite boring and only needed memorization, other studies needed talent, such as this class. Flying wasn't something you could learn by reading your heart out. The girl was pretty confident in herself, and so was her companion. All the way to the grounds, they had been talking about which broomstick they would get when they were allowed, bitching about the unfairness about first-years not being allowed into Quidditch teams and about their favourite Quidditch team. It wasn't surprising to say that they were at each other's throat by the end of the conversation. It usually ended like that when they talked about sports.

The teens were so into the conversation that they hadn't even heard someone shout Yuna's name repeatedly.

Just as Yuna was about to defend her beloved team, someone beat her to it. "I agree. Puddlemere United is way better than Chudley Cannons."

She shot Seven an 'I-told-you-so' look. Her brain must have been working extremely slowly because the teen didn't even recognize the voice at first, but when she turned around to look over her shoulder, she went rigid, a fierce blush covering her cheeks as she looked at gentle aquamarine hues. Yuna send Jihyun a close-eyed smile, waving her hand in front of her like a robot for a whole minute, not saying anything before Seven smacked her on the head, explaining, "She's a social retard. Ignore her."

She let that comment slide.

"Ah-ah, so… you, uh, you also, li-like Puddlemere Uni-United?"

Being the little gentleman he was, Jihyun ignored her stuttering mess, and while the group continued to make their way to the grounds, he chirped, "Ah, Yes! But my father favours another team, so we usually don't talk about Quidditch. Otherwise, we end up fighting." He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled in a flustered way, cheeks tinted pink but, seriously, all the girl could think of right now was how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed. Just like a little puppy. A turquoise puppy.

Their flying lesson was with the Hufflepuffs, and most students were already on the ground, waiting for the class to begin. It was a clear, breezy day and on the grass were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines, ready to be used.

Soon, their teacher, Madam Angre, arrived. She had short, black hair that looked like, in Yuna's opinion, like a mop. An ugly, dirty, overused mop.

"Well, what are you embryos waiting for?" Madam Angre barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," she called from the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

After the last words left the teacher's mouth, the chants of 'Up!' echoed throughout the space. Some of the brooms jumped right into the hands of the students, and surprisingly, Yoosung was one of them. Her broom decided to be a git and started to roll over the grass instead of jumping into her awaiting hand.

Seven had been aggressively shouting 'UP!' repeatedly, and when his broom bounced up, instead of landing in his hands, it began hitting Seven right on the forehead. Over and over again. Yuna snorted at the hilarious view of her best friend getting beaten up by a magical broom.

Madam Angre then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Angre. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two – one!"

Without an ounce of hesitation, she kicked hard against the ground and began to hover mid-air, but instead of coming back to the ground as told, she watched as the other students cautiously began to rise. Some were clumsy, swaying back and forth on their broom while others were having trouble leaving the ground.

"You're awfully good for a first year."

Hyun Ryu, also known as Zen, was one of the most gorgeous guys at the school, according to the students and himself. Also, he was one of the biggest narcissists she had ever met in her life. Her first thought of him was that he was extremely arrogant but rightfully so.

If she had such a pretty face, her ego would be on cloud nine too, so she kinda understands where he's coming from.

But, surprisingly, the more they talked on the train, the more she could see that behind that charming mask and confident words, was a caring little boy. He wasn't that bad.

"Can say the same for yourself." She admitted, although absently, since she was too busy looking at Seven, who managed to float mid-air, hanging upside-down on his broomstick, snickering hysterically at the teacher, who attempted to get him down to the field by jumping up, trying to get a hold of his robes. He looked ridiculous, but that was in his nature. Seven wouldn't be her best friend if he acted any different.

Zen hummed in acknowledgement. "I spent most of my childhood zooming around on my broomstick. So it's kinda expected of me to be good with flying." His red eyes had a glint of mischief in them. The teen tossed his white long hair over his shoulder, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles before asking, "Are you going to join a Quidditch Team? I'm aiming for Keeper. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet. Either Chaser or Beater. I can't make up my mind. Seven wants me to be a Beater. Says that I can beat more ass that way," Yuna grinned, remembering Seven's enthusiastic way of explaining; how she would defend him from Bludgers as he searched for the Snitch. The 'Golden Duo' he had called it.

She admitted; it had a nice ring to it.

"Hm. Not to be a show-off but good luck if you're going to be a Chaser. I'm not going to let you score points that easily." He winked, lips curling upwards. The way he said it was friendly, but Yuna was sure his words held the complete truth; he wasn't going to be easy on her just because they were friends, not that she expected anything less, anyways. She gladly accepted the challenge, sending him a wink back.

"So you're also aiming to join a team?"

 _What the actual fuck is happening?_

Someone must have deliberately poured Felix Felicis into her Pumpkin Juice this morning. There was no other explanation about how she could be this lucky. Was it Seven? Did he think that she needed potion this badly? No, she didn't need potion or anything related to that to help her out with her little crush. He could stick his potion _in the fridge._

Jihyun freaking Kim was talking to her. Not only once but twice.

Wow. Just… _wow._

"I…um, you see… I… really like… aaah, flying and… stuff?"

 _Yes Yuna, good job to you, well done! Go on, please, make an idiot of yourself even more._

While she was so engrossed with Zen and their talk about positions, she hadn't even noticed V slowly but surely making his way near them before his voice alerted the two of his presence, and being the naive little boy he was, Jihyun was quite oblivious to the fact that he was the source of Yuna's stammering, fidgeting mess.

The Wind ruffled through his aqua-coloured hair, bangs shielding his eye. V ran a hand through them, beaming at Eun before clarifying, "I heard you talk to Zen. So… a Chaser or Beater, huh?"

She nodded her head furiously, ignoring Zen's snicker.

"I'm going to be a Seeker. I'm sure you'll be a tough player in the field, so please go easy on me if we ever have a match together," If it was possible, his grin became even broader when he uttered these words.

Yuna couldn't held the smile that spread on her face. She felt giddy and for once, it wasn't because he was three feet away from her. It was his words, the way he said them that held such a big impact on her. The words from this one boy had wrapped around her heart, squeezing it in a crushing, warm embrace.

Someone believed in her. Someone, other than her family, Seven and Saeran, genuinely thought that she could be a Chaser or Beater; a good one, at that!

With a look that expressed her sheer gratitude, she declared:

"Thank you. I'll give it my best."

* * *

As they passed mid-October, the weather steadily began to lose its warm. With each day that passed, the wind began to blow stronger more than ever. Leaves slowly fell off of the once lush trees, covering the earth with brown, orange and yellow.

It has been more than a month since the first years came to Hogwarts and life had been busy for the youngsters.

Days had been spent on trying to remember as many spells as possible and to actually perform them correct instead of blowing things up, taking a nap in History of Magic class _or_ pretending to listen to the ghost teacher while its clear as day to everyone around you that you are actually sleeping with your eyes open, which is a talent that every student involuntarily develops in this class.

It had been more than one month since Yuna stepped out of that train. Life has been more than busy for the youngsters since then.

But that busy to not have a little fun.

The moment they were permitted to leave, the girl collected her books in a flash, pulled the snoring redhead up by his hoodie, ignoring the protests of Seven, and escaped that hellhole called classroom, dragging her best friend across the hallways to The Great Hall.

She slowed down when the huge double doors came into view, glancing over her shoulder at Seven, who nodded at her, wearing his usual mischievous grin on his face.

The hall was even livelier than usual that evening; the Halloween spirit must have arrived earlier and harder than ever. Craved pumpkins and candles were floating mid-air. The smell of pumpkin, along with the main dishes that were laid out on the tables made her mouth water and stomach rumble. Students were chatting with their housemates in between small bites and sips. Yuna spotted the group at the Ravenclaw table, idly conversing with each other.

Before she could make her way to her friends, Seven stopped her with a tap on the shoulder, gesturing towards the Slytherin table, where Saeran was, quietly eating his soup. Nodding in understanding, they parted ways, each marching towards a different table.

Yuna perched down on the empty spot next to Jaehee, waving at everyone at the table, eyes lingering a bit too long on the blue-haired boy. Jaehee nodded at Yuna in greetings before casually asking, "Where's Luciel?"

Yuna's gaze shifted from the brown haired girl to the Slytherin table, and Jaehee followed the line of sight, spotting Luciel talking bustlingly to his twin, and Jaehee let out an understanding 'ah' out.

"He'll come back in a bit."

"How was your day, Yuna?"

She tried so hard to maintain eye contact with V. She really did, since she read about this kind of stuff in Witch Weekly. And not to mention Seven, who basically inserted the idea of being more outgoing around him so that her prince charming would, somehow, notice her.

 _She is brave, dammit! She's Gryffindor. This is nothing for her._

…Or so she said.

After a few seconds of looking at each other, she began to fiddle with her little hands as though they were more fascinating than those blue hues, the tip of her ears turning a bright red from all the attention on her. She was freaking out.

Surprising? Not really.

"It was, erm, fine. Yeah. Fine. Same old, same old."

Well, at least she wasn't stuttering anymore. It was a development, really.

V politely smiled and turned back to his food, and Yuna turned her attention to Zen, who was seated across from her, shuffling through a ton of letters. "What are those?"

Some letters were bigger than others, some were shaped like a heart or a star and some were standing out with bright colours. "Fan letters. Some even sent chocolate!"

"You shouldn't eat them, Zen. What if someone added a potion in it?"

"You really think they would do that, Jaehee?"

Before Jaehee could reply to his question, the dark-haired boy sitting on her other side opened his mouth to respond, "If they're that desperate to get your attention then I think they would."

"Shut up, CEO-in-line! You're just jealous."

"Haha. I don't get fan letters like you do."

"Well… that's true."

"I only get checks."

Rest in _fucking_ _ **pieces**_ , Ryu Hyun.

After that comment, all hell broke loose. Sass and comebacks were thrown back and forth between the males. It was a daily route. She ignored their banter in favour of filling her plate with a bit of everything and began to eat.

After about five minutes or so, the two redheads appeared on their table and, to their surprise, Vanderwood in tow. The brown-haired boy was sorted into Slytherin and if she remembered correctly, she saw him around Saeran whenever Gryffindor and Slytherin had their lessons together. Yuna was immensely relieved and delighted that her strawberry boy had found a friend in his house.

"Have any of you thought about a costume for Halloween!?" Seven exclaimed, the three taking the empty seats next to Yoosung.

"Maybe I'll go as one of the LOLOL characters."

"Or you can think of something better."

All Yuna got after that sentence was a deadpan look from Yoosung.

"I thought about Pennywise but his makeup will be a challenge to make."

"That's a good choice, Yuna but it surely won't be as cool as mine!" Seven proclaimed, standing up, slamming his palm on the table in an 'oh-so-dramatic' way, his other hand was balled up into a fist, a twinkle in his golden eyes. "I'll dress as a nun. To express my devotion to God. Like a virgin…"

The effect of those words was immediate. The silence between the group broke in a matter of seconds.

Yoosung, Yuna, Zen and Vanderwood were hollering; Yuna snorted every now and then (a very unladylike sound but who cares?), doubling over with laughter, unable to stop, holding her aching stomach. The boys were leaning against each other, not able to stand straight any longer. They had to stop for a few seconds to breathe but as soon as they looked at each other, the howling started again. Jumin, Jaehee and Saeran were also laughing, albeit in a much gentler way. A corner of Jumin's lip got tugged upwards a bit and Jaehee had a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter but no use. Saeran smirked, all the while ignoring his brother, who was rambling in the background. Jihyun was chuckling, smiling so widely surely his cheeks must have started to hurt at this point.

The image of Seven of Seven, knelt down, praying in a nun dress was too comical for them to handle.

This was what Yuna wanted the most: the people she finds most dear and precious to her happy, healthy and safe, all huddled together, enjoying themselves. She wanted to see all of them peaceful and happy so that their smiles would never leave their faces again. She wanted to see her friends rise above everyone, which they deserve more than anyone she met so far.

But most of all, she never wanted to see Jihyun's smile vanish.

She wanted to see him smile as widely as he was now.

 _Always._


End file.
